


Primrose (hope & agony)

by Jaedo_season900



Series: soulmate markhyuck, jaedo and possibly other ships as well [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers, can assumed they are in 30's, florist doyoung, implied to doyoung actually, kind of, magical?, markhyuck, members that are born until 97 is much older, very fluff with a little bit of oblivious doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: Doyoung is a soulmate's florist. His job is simple; he sells flowers and also blessed couples who visit his shop with a long-live love. The idea to have a soulmate would never be implied to him though never expected to have one. right?Then, here comes Jaehyun. A man with a 3 years old birth flower tattooed on his arm looking for his help to find his unidentified soulmate.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: soulmate markhyuck, jaedo and possibly other ships as well [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Primrose (hope & agony)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I'm back. So for this soulmate fic, it's actually related to my previous markhyuck soulmate fic called 'birth flowers'. But this time it's jaedo couple. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

Doyoung has spent whole life as a soulmate’s florist. Well, almost actually. He has been helping his mom since he was in young age- does not really remember when he exactly started, but it was a long time ago. His parents are not soulmates to begin with. His father was- until he discovered that his soulmate had passed away. By that, he accidentally found his mother’s flower shop-slowly getting to know each other and eventually getting married. To describe their relationships, it is just as simple as others. They love each other and a happy married couple. 

Though, his flower shop is not an usual flower shop. It’s magical. As corny as it sounds, his family soulmate flower shop only can be found by those who finally have met their soulmates and it will disappear in a blink of eyes. Basically, their shop just moved a lot-depends where and when. It is unpredictable where the shop is going to appear. Him as the current owner also has no idea how it works but it’s- magical. Perhaps that is just how the universe works. Unpredictable.

Unconfirmed fact- soulmates’ florists do not have soulmates, their destined other halves. But, by looking at his mom, she does not have one. Since hundreds of years ago, soulmate’s florists have stated that they are the kind of human species that do not have soulmates. Why has it been unconfirmed? Most florists are unmarried because of a non-existence soulmate and even though there is, like his parents, it occurred differently. Besides, soulmate’s florists are hard to be identified by the government itself to confirm their existence since they move a lot and can be seen by certain people at certain times. Though they are out in public, it’s hard to make people believe their existence unless they have found the flower shops. 

In this universe, studies have shown that 30% of human beings are ‘abnormal’ ones meanwhile the other 70% is ‘normal’. In short, he is in a category of ‘abnormal’ whereas he believes that he does not have a soulmate. And the other 70%, when time comes, a flower birth tattooed on their wrists. And they are indeed ‘normal’ as described by society. 

Even though it is extremely rare for his species to not have destined other halves, of course it is fair for them to be gifted with certain abilities. Doyoung has a friend. A florist just like him. His name is Moon Taeil- a very small guy despite being older than him. Doyoung likes him. They always hang out with each other on their days off, talk about their customers and also flowers. Through Taeil, he got to meet with the Hwang family. The healers from China-specialty in traditional herbs and heal those who lost their soulmate. They also gifted and trained their children with another powerful ability to identify someone’s identity. 

Though, despites gifted with powerful ability, this family is confirmed to not be gifted with soulmates. Which, it is something that Doyoung envy of. How much he hopes for his kind to be confirmed with no soulmates. Because by that way, he can stop hoping for one. 

Even though he was born as soulmate’s florist, one of humankind that is hard to confirm its existence, they lived a normal life like everyone else. Doyoung went to high school, got accepted in college and once interned in a big company in Seoul. He has a choice whether to take over his mom’s flower shop or pursue his dream which he chose to become a florist instead- out of his own decision. It’s not like he got a better dream to do after all. 

The sound of bell jingling shakes Doyoung off from his long thoughts. Sitting up straight waiting for his customers to come in. “hello- Lucas? What are you doing here?” 

A tall figure and unreal good looking face comes into his shop instead of any random couple. Lucas is a part of Hwang Family-brother of Renjun. “Uncle Doie, I need your help!” the younger cried, thumping his head on top of the wooden counter. 

“Help?” Doyoung furrows his eyebrows at the sudden request. “What is it Lu? I’m just a florist you know,” 

“No, uncle. It’s you who can help me out from this horrible mission my parents gave me!” Lucas pleaded, showing off his puppy eyes. Unlike his little brother Renjun, these two really show a big difference in their personality. Though Lucas is tall and has grown images, he is actually a very soft boy and outgoing person. Meanwhile Renjun is smaller but fierce. Well, they are charming in their own way and Doyoung indeed has a soft spot for these children. 

“A’right, what’s the mission? I’ll try to help” he says and the latter’s face automatically lightens up like a child who got an ice cream after crying. 

“You know, there’s this guy who recently came into our place.” Lucas explained. “Then?” Doyoung lets the younger continue. 

“Well, y’know mostly who come to our place are those who suffered from the loss of their soulmates, getting rejected or asking us to identify their soulmates. But this guy, he- it’s complicated” Doyoung nods-encourage for the younger to continue. “He has a birth flower tattooed on his wrist saying that it was there for..for” the latter trying to recall-his eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. “Ah-hah! 3 years and he hasn’t found his soulmate yet.”

“3 years? That has passed the standard time of meeting his soulmate.” 

“I know. He should have known at least 3 month after he got the mark. I’ve tried to see his soulmate but I’ve seen nothing.”

“Perhaps his soulmate had passed away?”

“It can’t be. If it was the case, we could still see their lost one. But this guy- I can't!” Lucas cries for real this time. Poor child. How can Kun and Ten give the kid such a mission? Doyoung caresses Lucas’s hair to show sympathy for the poor boy. “How can I help, kid?” 

“Papa just gave me this one hint to help me. He told me to meet you….and show you-” the younger struggles to put out something from the back pocket of his pants. “This” 

It’s a small paper with a little purple flower drawn on it. Doyoung picks it up to take a closer look of the drawing. Pushes up the glasses on the bridge of his nose, he brings the paper closer. “It looks like Ten draw a Primrose flower here. And…?” 

“And? Oh! Papa just told me to show you this flower he drew and it will help me!” 

“..and..?”

“And? That’s all what papa told me” Lucas doesn’t realise that both his explanation and Ten’s drawing is not helping at all. The kid looks so oblivious that he already walks out excitedly thinking his work is done. 

Doyoung groans, he dials Hwang’s business number cause he knows if he calls Ten using his own phone number, the latter won’t answer him. “Hello? This is-”

“Ten”

“Ohh, hey Doie. I guess you going to yell at me about something”

“Yeah, and you know exactly what that ‘something’ is” Doyoung rolls his eyes so hard that it might have popped out. 

“Of course I am. I’ve been waiting actually, took you longer to call me. I guess Lucas must have stopped at another flower shop to flirt with its owner. What’s his name?”

“Jungwoo”

“That’s right! Jungwoo.”

….

“Oh my god, Doyoung”

“What!?”

“My baby is grown up now. Can’t believe he started to know how to flirt! He was just-”

“Ten, Lucas is in college. But can we talk about the real thing right now? Don’t try to change the topic! You ain’t slick.” 

“Welp, okay. You know, I guess Lucas has told you that we can’t see the guy’s soulmate which is quite mysterious actually. And even if it soooo, the flower on his wrist really does remind me of somebody-”

“Then who is it? Why bother to-”

“Whoa there, relax. I have someone particular in my mind about this guy’s soulmate, but I just thought that maybe I need confirmation for it cause it’s quiet- does not make any sense?”

Doyoung uttered a small groan, “tell me more”.

“The Primrose. You know the flower’s meaning and what does it symbolize right?”

He looks down towards the small paper in his hand, “uh huh. It symbolizes hope. So?” 

“So..find this guy, his name is Jung Jaehyun...I’ll tell him to meet you at your shop today and he will arrive in...a minute I guess. And oh yeah, get to know him and when you’ll get the answer inform me! Thank you and love you hun!” Ten hangs up. 

“What the hell” he cursed. There’s a lot to process. Why the hell Ten dumping his own cases on him? He is just a powerless florist who shows up anywhere and sells the flowers to the customers. Well, plus a blessing for them to happily forever whenever they exchange the flowers. That’s- the only power that a soulmate’s florists can do. 

“Ugggh, what should I do? Perhaps I should have stopped hanging out with that whole family-”

Doyoung is so busy whilst dealing with his agony he didn’t realise there’s a man standing behind the counter. “Jesus- hell.” Doyoung looks up and a tall man-slightly taller than him standing behind the counter looking all handsome and smart with his black blazer. His aura gives a strong energy of Chamomile flowers. His eyes screamed a dream to be fulfilled and the flower Itself symbolizes strength and used to signify as ‘energy in adversity’ in the late 19th century. He also looks tough yet soft. Very soft. 

Alright, maybe he should stop staring because he might look creepy.

“Um, is this Kim’s soulmate’s flower shop? Perhaps did you know Ten?” 

“Uh..yeah. I know Ten and you are in the right place” Doyoung wipes his sweaty palms on his apron and slightly blush after the guy saw him staring. Did not miss the teasing smirk either. 

“So uh, I guess you can find my shop because you have a soulmate but at the same time you don’t know who your soulmate is?” he asks.

“You certainly guessed it right. But I don’t really quite sure what I should do here and I guess you might have known the answer to my problem.” There’s a hope in his eyes. Doyoung feels really, really bad for the latter. 

“I’m actually- I’m sorry but I do not know either” he chuckles bitterly. 

“Then why he..”

“Tell me about it.” 

“Well, I guess we should have to figure it out by ourselves huh?” said, the latter. “My name is Jung Jaehyun” he expands his hand out towards Doyoung.

“I’m Kim Doyoung, the owner of this shop.” He joins their hands together and shakes. 

“I know. Nice to meet you.” Jaehyun smiles, dimples coming out make his smile prettier. Somehow, Doyoung feels something inside him that he never felt before and he has no idea what it is. How their hands are perfectly with each other and the butterflies he feels in his stomach. It feels so..unreal. Like, like, he has found his soulmate. 

But that is impossible. He never knew what even the feeling of it was. Doyoung pushes away the thought before he starts to hope again. 

\-----

Weird. 

It’s been 3 days but his flower shop hasn’t moved yet. Weird. Very weird. 

“Have you got any customers? You know, besides Jaehyun.” Taeil asks, sipping his warm tea and sighs in pleasure. 

“Approximately, none.” 

“Hm, weird indeed.” the older asks again. 

It’s not a surprise if the latter already knew about the whole thing from Lucas’s ‘mission’ until it becomes his job to find Jaehyun’s mysterious soulmate. Ten might have told everyone about this-it’s not like he’s the type of keeping job in private after all. And this is why Taeil is in his shop on his work day drinking tea because Doyoung called him over to expect the answer for his misery.

“Don’t you think my shop is going to doom? My shop does not move and I can’t believe that is my concern that I never thought before!” Doyoung cried. 

“Relax bud, you and your shop are going to be alright. There was never in history that a soulmate’s flower shop went bankrupt because the universe does not work in that way. Perhaps just-go out with him, get to know him like, like,” 

“Like what?” 

Taeil let out a humming sounds then said, “like a date”

Doyoung hasn’t felt like wanting to choke somebody until Taeil said something that literally does not make sense. “You are not helping me at all.” he muttered in the most boring and fed up tone ever in mankind. 

“I don’t ask you to go ‘date’ with him like a real date you used to do with your exes or something. It’s more like communicating with him. Maybe the answer to this problem is from Jaehyun and probably you instead. Besides, it’s not hurt to make friends outside of this ‘30%’ species. Take the chance and walla!” 

“Okay,” he sighs, “I’ll try-” 

Just at the time, the bell; hang on the door jingling. Expecting a customer until a familiar figure (Jaehyun) showed up instead. Speak of the devil, “Oh. hello” Doyoung greets. 

“Hello, again” the taller greets back-gentle smile formed and it never failed to make Doyoung’s heart flattered. Noticing that Taeil has been sitting awkwardly watching him and Jaehyun exchange greetings, Doyoung gestures towards Taeil. 

“Uhm, well. This is Taeil, a soulmate’s florist too.” Doyoung introduced Taeil to Jaehyun. “Hey, I’m Jaehyun. Pleasure to meet you” As a gentleman he is, Jaehyun offered a hand to shake with the older. “Ah, thanks.” Obviously it was the first time for Taeil to be introduced by someone like Jaehyun. Full of manners. Which, something that Doyoung can relate to either. After all, soulmate’s florists rarely make friends outside of the ‘30% population’. 

After the full section of awkward handshakes and greetings, the three of them now sitting together at the small table-drinking tea that Doyoung made once again. “I’ve heard about you” Jaehyun is the first to break the silence. 

“Me?” Taeil pointed to himself, wide eyes- did not expect anyone to know him. 

“Of course I am. My little brother has talked about a florist named Taeil before. He mentioned if he is not dating his soulmate, Mark he would have developed a huge crush on you” 

By that, Taeil’s face goes dangerously red. “Oh-wow. Send my thanks to him then.”

“I will” 

Silence. A very awkward silence between three of them. Can’t be blamed as Doyoung itself is not that close with Jaehyun yet. This is the second time they met after 3 days passed. 

“I didn’t know you had a brother” Doyoung starts, trying to make a conversation. 

“Yep, his name is Donghyuck. You should meet him someday, he has been quite a busybody nowadays wanting to know about- you know, this stuff” Jaehyun gestures towards the whole shop. 

Doyoung nods. “Understandable. Interesting that he has some interest in this-whole things. Maybe you can bring him sooner before this shop disappears.” he says and Taeil nods in agreement. 

“Disappear?” Jaehyun asks, wide eyes in confusion. That’s right. The latter is not familiar with this. “Yeah, disappear.” Taeil echoes. 

“We moved a lot. I mean, the shop is. Depends where and when it wants to stop and for sure, it’ll only appear when someone with soulmates can find our shop.” Doyoung explained. 

“Does it only move like, one time a week or..”

“Almost everyday actually. We would never stay at one place for a week and as for Doie’s case, it’s bizarre. He should finish the business he has here and by then, his shop can move again.” This time it’s Taeil who explains towards curious Jaehyun.”

“Business..does it mean, it’s mine or-”

“I think it’s yours,” Doyoung confirms the latter. Jaehyun’s lips formed a small ‘oh’. 

“Oh well! I think i should go. Can’t leave my shop for too long. You two, have fun” Taeil bid his goodbye without spare the other two any chances to say anything. In seconds, both of them are alone again in the old flower shop with nothing but another awkward silence. 

“Would you like to go eat lunch sometime?” Jaehyun breaks the silence. “With you?” he asks, dumbly. Doyoung curses himself inside for asking such a stupid question. 

Jaehyun chuckled, “of course with me” then a teasing smirk formed on his lips. For sure, the latter is teasing him and he is indeed having fun. That damn smirk hasn’t faded away and it’s growing when he notices Doyoung’s face reddened. 

“Uh-um, yeah. When?” 

_“I hate my self”_

“Now? My brother been praising this one restaurant saying that they have a great hamburger” 

“Hamburger?” Doyoung’s eyes lightened up automatically. “If so then we should go. Let me go grab my stuff first” he then ran upstairs excitedly; as soon as he heard the word ‘great hamburger’. He’s a sucker for hamburgers. 

\-----

It’s nice. It’s freaking nice. Surprisingly, a single lunch can easily get rid of all the awkwardness between them. Jaehyun is a great listener. After lunch, they decided to walk around the Hangang river to digest all the food they ate earlier. Which, not a bad idea-they eat some ice cream (on Doyoung’s since the latter has paid for the hamburgers), and having a little talk about each other. 

Well, technically, it’s not a big talk. He’s getting so comfortable around Jaehyun’s presence that he accidentally talks too much. Like he thought earlier, Jaehyun is a great listener. He literally listened to everything-

“Florists have an ability to give any couple a blessing for their love” he said. Jaehyun’s eyes went wide, and let out a small amusing hum. 

“Like a cupid?” he innocently asked. And the little unharm question makes Doyoung giggle like a high school girl. “No. not cupid. Cupid makes someone fall in love with someone, florists give them a blessing. Besides, cupid is a mythology.” he explained.

“I thought cupid is real.” Jaehyun chuckled, his voice sounded slightly disappointed. 

“Erm, hey maybe they are real. I literally believe that there is a whole other universe that has a soulmate that does not exist in that world so why not just you keep on believing in cupid?” 

“Well then, but now rather than the cupid, I am more interested in your belief in another universe.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Maybe someday you could share with me your thoughts on it” 

Doyoung smiles and nods, “it will be fun”. 

He also gets to know Jaehyun more. He finds out that Jaehyun owns a cafe near where his flower shop currently stops. He also finds out that he got the flower tattoo 3 years ago when he was working in his cafe. It is such a shame that he didn’t get to be so sure about his potential soulmate since that day, his cafe got hectic with a lot of customers. But one thing that Jaehyun is sure of, he felt very overwhelmed by the feeling when he touched his soulmate’s hands. 

“How..do someone get to meet their soulmate?” the taller asked. 

“Usually, it takes 3 month. During this period, it is possible for someone to acknowledge the presence of their soulmates. If it takes longer than this period, most people would go to healer- just like how you met Ten.”

“But- in my case,”

Doyoung patted Jaehyun’s back to comfort him. “I’ll try to help as much as I can. You know, the universe is unpredictable. Perhaps, your soulmate is just around near you” 

By that, Doyoung gladded that the latter let out a small, soft smile. “Thank you. I’m hoping for the same thing” then the latter looked at Doyoung with such hope and strength. Jaehyun deserves everything especially when the latter has been waiting for the whole three years for his soulmate. 

"can I ask you one last thing?" 

"sure."

"Do most people go to your shop with their partners?" That is the first time someone asked him a question that he himself was not really sure the answer. 

"hmm, not really I guess. Honestly I'm not sure either but since my dad found my mom all by himself and also you managed to 'see' my shop, then perhaps it is not necessarily" 

Jaehyun then nodded his head and watched the sunset from where they were sitting, "universe is indeed unpredictable but maybe sometimes it is us who viewed it in such a complicated way" he said. Doyoung does not really understand what exactly Jaehyun meant but he keeps in silence and watches the sun slowly disappear and the dark comes. 

  
  


One thing. One more thing that is weird after spending a day with Jaehyun is, his wrist hurt a lot. Not THAT hurt-instead, it feels like static electricity and it gets worse if Jaehyun is closer. 

\-----

Day after day passes again and the answer for Jaehyun’s problem has not been answered yet. Doyoung still tries though. He tries to get any clue by reading books, any related articles and even searches it on the internet to find any similar cases like Jaehyun. Ended up in nothing. But for sure, Ten could help. 

He knows that Ten wouldn’t give him an answer at all-that guy is sly. Though it’s better to do something rather than give up. 

Hwangs’s house is as big as a mansion or it is safe to say that it is a mansion. Understandable it is, which on the first floor of the house, mostly has been used to operate their business. Starting from the second level and other parts of the house is where their personal rooms are. As usual, there were many people who visited the Hwang’s. After greeting Kun who is really busy, Doyoung goes upstairs to the living room. 

As soon as he reached the second floor, he heard a rather loud laughter of Renjun- a very familiar laughter and also another high-pitched laughter he’s never heard before. By then, the laughter stops and he is greeted by Renjun, “oh! hello, uncle Doyoung.” 

“Hey, how are you doing?” He greets the younger back.

“I’ve been fine, just a lot of assignments are killing me slowly. And oh! I heard you have been trying to solve Donghyuck’s brother umm..”

“Undiscovered soulmate” Donghyuck helps his friend complete the sentence. 

“Sure, even though it sounds corny to me,” Renjun asserts.

Donghyuck shrugged then reply, “Said by someone who believes in alien” 

“Hey-”

“I’m Donghyuck, Jaehyun hyung’s precious little baby brother and I know about you since Jaehyun hyung couldn’t shut up about you whenever we talked on the phone and he’s starting to annoy me. But i’ll just let it slide because he doesn’t have any friends.” he cuts Renjun off; and lowkey roasting his brother. Renjun who has been sulky and now laughing after his friend’s savage remarks. 

Doyoung immediately takes note that he should be careful around these two. “Renjun’s friend is scary,” he thoughts. 

“I’m Doyoung, florist.” Once he mentioned that he is a florist, Donghyuck’s eyes sparkled in excitement and somewhat, he really does resemble his brother when he was too invested in Doyoung’s story the other day.

“I know, Jaehyun hyung has mentioned during his long rants about you and that’s the only thing that interests me anyway! Besides, I have been really obsessed about soulmate’s florists lately-”

“How about me then?!” 

Shrugging his best friend off, “and I’ve met this one cute florist guy the first time I went on a date with Mark.” 

“Fuck you” Renjun slaps Donghyuck’s arm.

“Moon Taeil. That one cute guy” Doyoung says before letting these two start strangling each other-at least not in front of him. He does not wish to become a witness of two kids trying to kill each other.

“You know him??” Donghyuck’s eyes go wide.

“Oi, of course he knows. I told you our-kinds know each other” Renjun says instead. 

“That’s right.” Doyoung added. 

….

“But why though?” Donghyuck asked. “Why what?” Renjun then asks, confused with an unexpected question. 

“I thought- Jaehyun hyung is so sure that you are his sou-mhmh”. Even before Donghyuck could finish his word, Renjun quickly covered his mouth with a full panic expression on his face. The latter who has been trying to resist from Renjun’s hold then immediately goes quiet after his friend whispers something that Doyoung could not catch up on. 

Something is off, “I am his what?” he tries to ask. 

“Uh-um, you-uh he’s-” both of them talk at the same time until Renjun shouts, “papa in his library!”

“Huh?” Doyoung quirks his eyebrows, visibly confused. “Kids-”

“Go meet him. We are going to continue doing our assignment. Right Hyuck?” the smaller nudge Donghyuck’s shoulder. “True. Renjun-ah, I’ve got an idea of what theme we should pick-” both of them now back to their seats on the floor and discussing whatever it is-ignored his existence. 

The unanswered question makes him sigh in defeat and just hoping that they wouldn’t try to prank on him or something. As Renjun has mentioned where his papa’s whereabouts, Doyoung walks upstairs again to another floor where the library is. 

“This house is fucking huge and it starting to get on my nerve. It’s exhausting!” he complains-trying to catch a breath before twisting the door knob and entering the room. 

“Ten” he simply called the other who has been doing exactly the opposite as other people usually do in the library- painting his nails. 

“Yo wassup.” Ten greets briefly looking at Doyoung and back focusing on painting his fingernails with black nail polish which look pretty on him. 

“Kids have almost spilled something earlier” he says whilst taking a seat on the leather sofa- arranged in the middle of the huge library. 

“Spilled what?” 

Doyoung shrugged, “Donghyuck almost said something like I’m Jaehyun’s until your son shutted him up” 

From that he noticed a knowing smirk grows on Ten’s face, “that’s my son” he says. “What? Ten, do you know something that I am not supposed to know?” Doyoung is now annoyed. 

“Nothing Doie,”

“Look, I swear to god Ten, you better tell me or I’m going to ruin your nails” he warned but his threat does not work on unbothered the healer. “Won’t. You should figure it out by yourself.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Ten, it's almost a week now and I still haven't figured shit!” he hissed and laid down on the sofa, wishing for the expensive furniture to just swallow him. “And now suddenly everyone acts like they know something I don’t. I almost believe that Jaehyun does too-tch-ouch!” his wrist hurts again. 

“What’s that?” Ten asks, stopping from painting his nails and finally giving attention towards Doyoung. 

“What what?” he asks the latter back even though he knows what exactly Ten is asking for. 

Ten rolls his eyes, “your wrist, is it hurt?” 

“yeah” 

The latter puts away his nail polish and moves closer towards Doyoung; sitting beside him on the sofa. “Let me see.” he demands Doyoung’s wrist to check up on. Doyoung is a bit confused but he did not say anything to protest, he handed his wrist on top of Ten’s ready palm. 

“Uhmm” Ten caressed on his wrist once, twice and with a quirked eyebrows. “As I have expected!” he suddenly yells and makes Doyoung jump. “Jesus. Why are you yelling” he says whilst trying to calm his poor heart. 

“Your wrist, it hurts whenever you mention his name and when his presence is nearer you, am I right?” 

“How did you know?” Ten chuckled, “it’s me idiot” he dead-panned. Of course it’s him-Ten is an expert in reading soulmate’s mark on wrist and even if there's no single mark, he’s still able to use his power. And that shows how powerful this family is.

Like a stupid he is, he stares the latter blankly. “Take a hint don’t you?” 

Doyoung is genuinely confused. Hint? What hint? Goddammit. 

Ten sighs when his friend does not give any response that he wants. “Doie, listen-” he sighs, “I’ll tell you one thing and then you go home and try to connect the dot. I swear it will only take you less than five minutes to figure out. And by then, don’t yell at me how oblivious you are” 

Doyoung is both confused and tired of this shit so he just simply nods. “Primrose. A symbol of hope and who does remind me of this flower? It’s you-”

“Huh?-”

“Shoo, let me finish bunny. Birth flowers reflected on someone’s desire, not necessarily according to when they are born. Look, the universe is not as complicated as you think they are, now go home and think about it.” 

\----

Doyoung went home after that. Laying on the sofa, pulling all thoughts together and trying to connect the dots as what Ten told him to. 

Hope. 

Primrose

Something

Soulmate? 

“Soulmate? Me? Jaehyun’s soulmate?!” there, his wrist hurt once again. “Ah, shit” Ten was right. It takes him less than five minutes to see through everything clearer now. All the things that Jaehyun had told him the other day- the words that Doyoung could not understand. 

_"universe is indeed unpredictable but maybe sometimes it is us who viewed it in such a complicated way"_

That was implied to him. He sees everything: the universe in such a complicated way that he himself overlooks a thing that is very clear in front of him. 

Then, another single glance on his wrist, he has a Chamomile flower on his wrist now that proves to him right away that Jaehyun in fact is his soulmate. 

\-----

He makes Jaehyun wait for three damn years and because he feels bad for it, he calls the latter right away. 

Anddd he did not realise that it was heavily raining outside- Jaehyun arrived in front of his door, completely drenched by the rain. Doyoung lends the latter his fresh hoodie and helps Jaehyun dry his hair with a towel instead of a hair dryer because it’s broken (by him). He ignores how easily Jaehyun agreed to let him dry his hair when he can just reject the offer. And he is also slowly dying inside of how domestic they are right now. 

“I’m sorry I called you in the midst of heavy rain,” he says whilst drying Jaehyun’s dump hair. 

“It’s okay, I happened to be outside even before you called me anyway and I didn’t bring my umbrella either” Doyoung hummed in reply. 

By then, he takes the silence between them as a chance to open a conversation to talk about a topic that was his first intention to call the latter in the first place. 

“Don’t you, like-somehow get angry for having to wait for 3 years to meet your soulmate?” he started. 

Jaehyun gives him a silent until then he laughs softly, “of course I am. I’m a human too, you know. Believe it or not i’ve given up. From three years ago, when I first opened my cafe until I met my soulmate seven days after the grand opening, I waited for mine to come again but not in sight. So I gave up until two months ago, there’s this one sudden urge that tells me that my soulmate is around and I’m sure of it. That is when I start to search for him again” 

“Him..was he memorable? I mean, do you recognise him if he appears?” Doyoung bites his inner cheek. 

“Very. My soulmate happened to ordered the most unlikeable menu we have and surprisingly he loved it” 

“Coca-Cola smoothie with a root beer," Doyoung murmured. He still remembers that weirdly fantastic smoothie. 

"Doyoung," 

"huh?" 

"you have found out?" 

Doyoung looks down, facing the latter underneath him who has turned his back to gaze towards him. Eyes sparkling; wide like a puppy. 

"I'm- it's impossible. I'm sorry-" he apologies. Doyoung can't speak another word, everything stuck at the back of his throat. He didn't know the feelings that he has been longing for are gushed down to him at the moment. The feeling of having a soulmate. He’s in euphora. 

Though, for Jaehyun, it must be so painful for the latter to endure during those past 3 years wondering who's his soulmate that just makes it worse to be him. 

"Doyoung, what are you sorry for?" Jaehyun inquired, looking him in the eye the same way he looked at Doyoung the 'first' time they met. Fulls of dream and hope. 

"because it's me that turns out to be your soulmate. If I'm just like other people, you wouldn't have to wait for three years and I feel really terribly bad about it-" Doyoung shutted down with a pair of soft lips on top of his. 

"you babbling. Everything you said is not from you but your little sensitive mind. So I won't listen to it and I hope you don't either. Doyoung, I don't care about the past three years. They have passed anyway. Now that I've met you and you're indeed my soulmate, from now on, it's the present that I only care about." Jaehyun half whispers, now sitting beside him on the sofa instead of on the floor; hugging him with hands on the waist and lips on his temple calming crying Doyoung that he himself does not realise he did. 

"Jaehyun?" 

"hm?" 

"Why does your cafe have an alcohol option in the menu?" Doyoung asks and receives a little laugh from Jaehyun. 

"that's so sudden huh?” but he answers anyway, “my friend, Johnny suggested to put an alcohol option as a joke until a very good looking customer who doesn't look like he wanted to be there ordered unexpected drink that we have in the menu" 

Doyoung giggles and might shamelessly admit that he was that good looking customer Jaehyun mentioned, "I guess that's me. Taeil dragged me to your cafe in the midst of a hot sunny day and when I was badly craved for alcohol. He promised to accompany me to the bar until he's not and broke the promise." 

"the alcohol option is a life saviour then" Doyoung approves of that. Though the drink was not as heavy as he wanted it to be, Doyoung still managed to get drunk afterwards at the bar with Ten accompanying him. His drink buddy. He's not alcoholic tho. He was just in the mood. 

“Have you kissed anyone before?” he asked Jaehyun bluntly. 

“Yes” Jaehyun admits and Doyoung appreciates him for that. However, the latter catched the obvious upsetting facial expression of his. Dammit him and his overly honest expressions. 

“Are you sulking at me bunny?” The sudden blurted of a pet name flustered him; making his face go flustered red and his lips formed a visible pout. 

“I- I’m, yes I am but that's just so hypocritical of me because you know, I’ve dated quite a lot of people actually and obviously I’ve kissed them so it’s normal right? For you to-” a pair of lips on his again; unlike before, Jaehyun kissed him deep which it feels so good that Doyoung does not want for the other to pull away. He hops on his soulmate’s laps- brings him closer, runs his hands through Jaehyun’s soft and messy hair whilst the latter keeps his hands on Doyoung’s waist, he pulls him closer. 

Perhaps this is the side effect of having a soulmate that makes the kiss so wholesome Doyoung ever had compared to his exes, he does not want to stop and neither Jaehyun. They kiss and kiss, pull away from each other to catch a breath, both lips are swollen from kissing too much, and they look at each other with full of affections. 

Who knows,

To have a soulmate is one of things he has always wanted but also would never expect to happen. Hence, he also hasn’t stopped hoping and that’s maybe why the Primrose flower on Jaehyun’s wrist reflects him exactly the way it is. Hope and also agony. And there comes Jaehyun, Chamomile, a strength; an energy in adversity. They complete each other and that's only that matter for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end. as usual, comments and kudos are highly-appreciated. give me your thoughts abt this fic :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ddoiejae)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ddoiejae)


End file.
